


Thirty- fifth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sam is hung, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Sammy's big cock and jerks him off at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- fifth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

They can’t do much, not with John sleeping in room next to them, but they both refuse to go to sleep without a making out session, at least. Of course it doesn’t end with kissing and groping, but – as usual – with Dean jerking Sammy off.

He loves his baby brother’s cock; despite his young age and rather skinny body, Sam’s dick is a monster! It’s big and long and thick and Dean barely gets his hand around the shaft. But he loves to feel its weight in his hand as he strokes Sam slow and measured, loves hearing Sam’s gasps and stifled moans, seeing his eyes slip shut and his head falling back. Hell, Dean gets off on it like he’s the being touched and he’s gone for the simple thought of feeling Sam’s dick inside him one day.   
  
He leans over, licks the sensitive shell of Sammy’s ear and whispers hot, wet words.   
  
“You gonna fuck me with that big cock of yours, Sammy? Huh? Will you, when dad’s gone? Gonna make me beg for it, make me take it?”   
  
Dean can feel his brother tremble under him, knows how close he is, which makes him even bolder.   
  
“Bet it’s gonna take a while before it’ll fit. Such a fat cock, Sammy! Gonna split me open.”   
  
He grins when Sam shoves his hand into his mouth to stop himself from shouting as he comes over Dean’s hand and his belly in long, wet spurts.   
  
And while he sinks back into the pillows, blissed out and pliant, Dean takes out his own aching and swollen cock. It takes only three strokes and he’s coming too, shooting over Sam’s still twitching member. 


End file.
